Talk:Hydro
A Pity Really ..... I think it is disappointing that he is so under rated and unknown. They should put him in a game, or at the least give him a cameo. He reminds me alot of Smoke. The similarities are uncanny! A close friend of Sub - Zero, A part of the Lin Kuei, Has a special/supernatural powers. Tremorfan94 21:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Wouldn't call it "uncanny", I'm sure Sub-Zero had other friends in the Lin Kuei. And Most people in the MK Storylines have Supernatural powers. Brotherhood619 22:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hydro in Mortal Kombat Legacy This article confirms that Hydro, unit LK 1V1, will be in Mortal Kombat Legacy http://www.mortalkombatonline.com/content/News/read.cds?article=1528 btw, I forgot to sign in when I made that edit about it. Infact, I think the director tweeted a picture of him in his cyborg form.Smokeman140 19:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Both the director and Ed Boon have tweeted pics of Hydro. http://twitpic.com/5tkp0u, http://www.mobypicture.com/user/KTANCH/view/10177977. 02:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, GunBlazer. Here's another useful link, u can use it to expand the articles about Cyrax and Sektor. http://www.mortalkombatonline.com/content/News/read.cds?article=1533 19:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Just thought I'd add that the twitpic from Ed Boon (two paragrahps above) is of better quality of Hydro with the electric arc. It doesn't have the screen flashes from the camera or a watermark. Just in case anyone who can wants to switch it for the better version. 20:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hydro's profile pic I'm just thinking since there are now some very clear shots of Hydro from MK: Legacy, would it not be better to have one of those pictures as his profile pic? I figure it would look better than the couple of comic excerpts which the art (in my opinion) looks a bit so so and dated. You could mabye crop the picture that has sector taking a swipe at him so it doesn't take up too much of the page. 20:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC) No. --ByakuyaTALK 20:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Just thought it would make more sense to have something more up to date and of better quality. 21:38, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Different Characters Is there any hard proof that they are the same character? If not, they should be split into different sections. Charlie 02:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hydro and Cyber Hydro. Charlie 22:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) They're both blue, they're both lin kuei, and they're both named "Hydro". What more do you need?-- 22:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) We should add more info about his Legacy apopearence, not just list his entire history (in Legacy) under the Trivia section, we should put "Other Media" or somthing. LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 16:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Is Hydro Evil? Is Hydro evil? I just Asking?William J. Hawkins 18:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure he's neutral/good. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 19:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) About Hydro... Where appears that the code of Hydro is LK1V1 and his age? Is this info cannon? (I´m sorry, I forgot register before edit)--Kiltro (talk) 02:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Not sure about the age, that may be present in the comic, but as for the name, it's in episode nine of the Legacy series. As they deploy him, they're inputting things on a computer. That same computer has LK1V1 (Lin Kuei, Unit One, Version One),written on the monitor. (Edit, missed part of the question). I don't believe the Legacy series is anywhere near canon, no, more of a new take on the series. RomeoReject (talk) 01:51, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Wrong image Hi, I'm sorry, me again. Hydro's image in the article isn't Hydro, it's a generic lin kuei warrior of Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition II - A Cold Day in Hell comic. Besides, Hydro dies some comics before, ñam...Kiltro (talk) 02:59, July 18, 2016 (UTC)